


With You

by MargotSails



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot, sanvers bonding, what may qualify as smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotSails/pseuds/MargotSails
Summary: No plot. Just a couple of Sanvers moments after 2x08. (not sure if this qualifies as smut)





	

Maggie wasn't sure when she had lost control of the situation. One minute she had been the aggressor and the next she was pinned against the wall while Alex did amazing things to her neck and worked at the button of her jeans.

 

She wasn’t complaining and she really shouldn't be surprised that Alex would be one to know how to quickly take control of a situation, but with Alex new to being with a woman she had expected some hesitancy. But as Alex's hand slid down the front of her jeans she had never been so glad to be wrong.

 

Maggie's head banged against the wall and she couldn't hold back a moan at the first caress of Alex's fingers. If it had been any other situation Maggie would have been annoyed at the cocky expression Alex threw her way, as she looked up, meeting Maggie's gaze.

 

With her free hand, Alex started to undo the buttons on Maggie's shirt, "Take this off," she whispered leaning in to kiss Maggie deeply.

 

Maggie had it off in record time, surprised at the thrill, the quite command shot through her. Adding to her already, nearly overwhelming, arousal.

 

Never pausing in her movements between her legs, Alex attacked Maggie's breast with the same vigor she had worked on Maggie's neck.

 

Maggie moaned and wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her closer to her, wanting to feel as much of Alex against her as possible.

 

It was getting harder and harder to focus as she got closer to release and she knew for sure she had never been as loud as she was being, not even ashamed.

 

"Are you going to come for me?" Alex husked against her neck before biting the tender skin there.

 

Maggie screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body, nearly taking her to the ground. Alex's body the only thing holding her up.

 

She had no way of knowing how long she had been out of it, but when she finally caught her breath and came back to herself she had her face in Alex's neck, who was holding her quietly, a hand caressing her neck.

 

Maggie finally lifted her head, "Where the fuck did that come from?" she asked with a chuckle.

 

Alex had the audacity to look bashful, before shrugging, "I honestly don't know," she smiled. "I just did what seemed right."

 

Maggie grabbed the back of Alex's neck and pulled her into a deep probing kiss, drawing a moan from the other woman. She pushed Alex toward the sofa and straddled her lap as they collapsed onto the seat.

 

She broke the kiss only long enough to pull Alex's shirt and bra off. She sat back taking a moment just to take in the woman below her. Alex had her head laying against the back of the sofa and watched Maggie watching her.

 

Maggie ran gentle fingers down the middle of Alex's chest and delighted in the shiver it produced in the body below her. She leaned forward and took a pert nipple into her mouth sucking eagerly, before biting lightly, getting a loud moan and a hand in her hair in answer.

 

Alex didn't try to take control, she simply held Maggie against her breast as her hips lifted, wanting attention.

 

Maggie raised up and met Alex's gaze. Her pupils were huge with desire and she was nearly panting.

 

Seemingly having enough waiting, Alex reached down and undid the buttons on her own jeans taking Maggie's hand and placing over her undone pants, "Please."

 

It was Maggie's turn to moan as she wasted no time in giving Alex exactly what she wanted.

 

The moan she got in response to her efforts was nearly enough to draw out her own release again, but she held on and focused solely on Alex.

 

As Maggie worked her, Alex enthusiastically thrust her hips against Maggie's hand.

 

Maggie had figured that Alex would be quiet during sex, figuring the reserved woman wouldn't be able to let go even in the throes of passion, but Maggie was ecstatic at the sounds Alex was making, not holding back at all.

 

"I want to taste you," Maggie muttered pulling her hand out of Alex's pants, much to the woman's obvious dismay.

 

Alex calmed though when Maggie quickly removed her pants and kneeled between her legs. Maggie took a moment to simply take in the newly exposed flesh in front of her. Alex was looking down at her, while caressing her own stomach and breasts.

 

They shared a smile and then Maggie leaned forward and swiped her tongue against Alex's moist center.

 

Alex sighed and shivered as Maggie continued. Maggie watched Alex as she worked her higher and higher. Alex kept eye contact as long as she could before she grabbed the cushions of the couch and started to thrust harder against Maggie’s movements.

 

Finally, Alex reached down and Maggie grabbed her hand as Alex came loudly, thrusting against Maggie's face.

 

Maggie continued to lap at her until Alex laughed and pushed her away slightly, "Kiss me," Alex finally said her voice slightly horse.

 

Maggie sat up and stretched herself across Alex where she still reclined slightly on the sofa. As they kissed Maggie could feel Alex's wetness against her stomach and couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself.

 

Alex pulled back and took Maggie in, "You look awfully proud of yourself."

 

Maggie smirked tracing a hand lightly between Alex's legs, drawing a shiver from her, "Oh I definitely am." She let herself be pulled into a kiss as Alex once again took control.

 

They enjoyed each other for most of the night before finally they were sated and she was curled up against Alex’s body. She had never been a cuddler in any of her previous relationships, but she never felt more at peace than she did in that moment.

 

****

 

The next thing she knew she was waking up, the bright sun shining through the window. She reached an arm out, but was met with only empty bed. She panicked briefly that Alex had left but then remembered she was in Alex's bed. It was only then she noticed the sound of laughter coming from the living room.

 

As she sat up she grinned at the sight of her clothes neatly folded on the chair beside the bed. From the smell of them they had been washed and she couldn't say she was surprised that Alex was so diligent.

 

She dressed quickly and stepped out of the room still buttoning her shirt, only to stop short at the sight in front of her. Alex was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee as Supergirl casually sat, in full costume, on a stool eating a donut.

 

"Hey, do you want some coffee?" Alex asked.

 

Maggie looked at her uncomprehendingly until finally coming back to reality, "Yeah that would be great." She moved behind the counter to where Alex was holding out a mug for her.

 

Supergirl smiled, clearly amused at Maggie's reaction, "Hi," she said simply grabbing another donut from the box.

 

"If you're hungry, you should grab a donut. They won't last long," Alex warned.

 

Maggie shook her head, "I'm good."

 

Supergirl looked like she wanted to say something, but Alex gave her a stern look, so she just chuckled, "Well it was good to see you Maggie. I’ll see you later Alex," and she was gone with a gust of wind out the balcony doors.

 

As soon as she was gone Alex put down her cup and grasped Maggie's arm and pulled her until she was standing against her front, "Good morning," she whispered before kissing Maggie.

 

Maggie lost herself in the kiss, before pulling away slightly, "Is Supergirl usually in your apartment in the mornings?"

 

Alex shrugged, "Sometimes," she answered, leaning forward and nipping Maggie's neck.

 

Maggie moaned, but stepped back reluctantly, "I have to leave for work soon. No funny business," she warned.

 

Alex laughed and picked up her discarded cup, "You're no fun."

 

Maggie smiled as she took in the woman in front of her. She looked slightly disheveled but her eyes were clear and she was smiling brightly. Maggie had never seen her so relaxed. She was beautiful.

 

Maggie stepped forward for one more kiss, "Call me later."

 

Alex nodded and kissed her quickly.

 

It was one of the hardest things she had done, to leave, when all she wanted to do was take Alex back to the bedroom. Sighing she hurried down the stairs and out of the building, getting away from temptation as quickly as possible.

 

****

 

Maggie had been distracted the whole day, bad enough to be called out by several colleagues for not paying attention. Thankfully it had been a slow day filled with mostly paperwork and meetings.

 

Maggie kept reliving moments from last night in vivid detail. The way Alex had responded to her touch and the way Alex had drawn out Maggie's own pleasure.

 

She nearly jumped out of her chair when the sound of the phone ringing filled the room, "Sawyer," she answered, a little harsher than necessary.

 

"Hey," it was Alex and Maggie couldn't control her smile. "You sound mad, is something wrong?"

 

Maggie sighed, "No I'm just a little distracted thinking about last night," she answered honestly.

 

Alex chuckled into the phone, "I know exactly what you mean."

 

The thought of Alex thinking about their night like she had been, sent a pleasant thrill through Maggie's body, "I'm glad I'm not the only one suffering then."

 

"I wouldn't exactly call it a hardship," Alex teased.

 

Maggie laughed, completely agreeing.

 

"I can't talk long we're about to head out to apprehend a suspect, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Alex said after a bit.

 

"My day has thankfully been slow," Maggie answered. "Do you want to grab a drink or something after work?"

 

"Yes," Alex answered immediately. "I will text you later, I have to go now."

 

"Be careful," Maggie got out, before Alex hung up with a quick, "Always."

 

****

 

It was close to 10 o'clock when Maggie got the text from Alex. They had decided that since Maggie was already home they would just meet at her apartment. She sat impatiently waiting because Alex had warned her she had gotten a little beat up on her mission.

 

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Maggie jumped up and rushed to the door worry and excitement warring in her.

 

When she yanked open the door Alex was there holding a bag of takeout and a bottle of wine. Maggie took her in, she was sporting a nasty bruise on the right side of her face and several bruises on her neck, but she was smiling.

 

Maggie grabbed the bag and wine from her, "Come in," she placed the items on the counter and turned and watched as Alex walked in the door, moving stiffly.

 

She caught Maggie staring intently, "it's honestly not that bad. I'm just really sore," she explained as she headed toward the couch.

 

Maggie quickly grabbed everything they would need and precariously carried it to the couch, dropping it on the coffee table.

 

When she sat down Alex grabbed her arm as she reached out to sort the meal, "Can I have a kiss?"

 

Alex was smiling and Maggie couldn't resist. She moved forward lightly caressing the unbruised side of Alex's face and kissed her.

 

She moaned moments later when Alex deepened the kiss, "I like that," Alex commented breaking the kiss. "I'm starving though," she chuckled.

 

While they ate, they talked about their day and ended up cuddled together, watching a show on HGTV, after Alex admitted a weakness for home improvement shows, that Maggie happened to share.

 

Maggie found herself waking up to a darkened apartment with just the TV flickering for light. They had fallen asleep. Alex was still cuddled up to her breathing evenly in sleep.

 

Maggie just watched her sleep for a bit before shaking her gently awake, "We should move to the bedroom," she suggested as Alex's eyes finally opened and she focused on Maggie.

 

"I can go home. I don't want to overstay my welcome," Alex offered as she yawned and stretched.

 

"You're always welcome," Maggie replied feeling slightly corny saying it, but the warm smile she received in answer was worth it.

 

 


End file.
